Al otro lado de la puerta
by Ensoleillement
Summary: ¿Qué escucha Mario a través de la puerta? One-shot


Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados pertenecen a Nintendo

AVISO: Este fanfic está escrito en contexto de Super Smash Bros. 64

* * *

Mario andaba por los pasillos de la mansión. Buscaba a ese par de niños, los que habían dicho que iban a jugar al patio, lugar donde NO estaban.

Ya que sólo eran doce en esa gran mansión, las habitaciones eran personales, y muy grandes, lo suficiente como para que dos niños de seis y diez años entraran a jugar.

Escuchó de repente una puerta cerrarse de golpe. Se dirigió hacia donde el estruendo lo había llamado, resultó ser la puerta de la habitación del pequeño Ness.

Iba a abrirla, pero desde adentro le pusieron el seguro, por lo que intentar abrirla sería en vano. Sonrió, y se dispuso a irse, pero escuchó algo que despertó su interés.

— Bueno, aquí estamos

— C-creo que ya no quiero hacerlo, Link...

— ¡Hey! ¡Dijiste que si veníamos a tu habitación te sentirías más seguro!

— Pero, ahora que lo pienso...

— Basta, Ness, es ahora o nunca.

— T-tienes razón.

Mario se sorprendió mucho de aquella conversación. Por pura curiosidad, decidió quedarse a escuchar.

— Recuéstate, ponte cómodo.

— ¿Así?

— Mmmm, creo que sí.

Mario levantó una ceja.

— Link...

— ¿Si?

— ¿M-me va a doler?

Escuchó un suspiro por parte de Link.

— Es probable ¿Es la primera vez que...?

— Sí, y tengo miedo

Mario puso una mueca bastante graciosa de horror.

— ¿De verdad es la primera?

— Sí, y prefiero que tú lo hagas antes que otra persona.

Mario no podía creerlo. ¡Si sólo eran un par de niños!

— Bueno, tampoco es que se necesite ser experto...

— ¿Quieres decir que no sabes cómo...?

— ¡No! ¡No me refiero a eso! ¡Se lo hice a mi hermano, que tiene tu edad, y todo salió de maravilla!

"Incesto" pensó Mario.

— Ohh...

— En fin... ¿Estás listo?

— No...

— Ness...

— Está bien, sí estoy listo, creo...

— Bien, no te vayas a mover, que será más difícil.

— Ok

Mario se espantó.

— Bien, prepárate...

— Ahh, tengo miedo, Link

— Relájate...

Hubo silencio.

Al rato, Mario escuchó que dentro de la habitación salían gritos.

— ¡Ahhhhh!

— ¡Tranquilízate!

— ¡Duele! ¡Duele!

— ¡No grites!

_"Imposible, esto no me lo cree ni Dios..."_

_—_ ¡Ya para! ¡Ya para!

— ¡No lo puedo sacar!

— ¡Hazlo rápido!

— ¡Eso intento!

Mario se pegó a la puerta. Le asustaban esos alaridos provenientes del más pequeño de la mansión. ¿Es que uno de los mejores amigos de ese pequeño le estaba lastimando?

— ¡Auu!

— ¡Te dije que no te movieras!

— ¡Es difícil! ¡Duele mucho!

— ¿Y qué esperabas?

— ¡Buaaa! ¡Sabía que debí haberle pedido al Capitán Falcon! ¡Él es mayor que tú y seguro lo haría mejor y con menos dolor!

— Ay, por favor...

Escuchaba con pena el llanto del pequeño.

— ¡Y yo que iba a hacérmelo solito!

— Oh, vamos, no llores, Ness, no es para tanto

— Claro, como tú estás ahí, y nadie te está haciendo doler...

— Oye, a mí me lo hizo mi padre, y estaba más pequeño que tú, y no se me escapó ni una sola lágrima...

_"Pobre niño, seguro por eso busca a Ness"_

_— _¡Pero Link! ¡Sácalo de una buena vez!

— Te digo que está muy al fondo... ¡No quiere salir!

— ¡Ay, pero deberías...! E-espera un segundo...

Mario levantó una ceja

— ¿QUÉ ES ESTO, LINK?

— Ehh...

— ¡Es sangre!

— Sabía que debí habértelo dicho antes...

— ¡Buaaa! ¡Moriré desangrado!

— E-es sólo un poquito...

— ¡Ay, ay! ¡Duele!

— ¡Bueno! ¡Si deseas te dejo aquí y...!

— ¡No! ¡Ya empezaste con esto! ¡Ahora termínalo!

— ¿No dices que te duele mucho?

— Soportaré, ojalá...

— Dices...

— Qué va. Solo hazlo. Prometo no moverme... no mucho.

— Está bien. Aquí vamos de nuevo.

Mario volvió a escuchar aquellos gritos de dolor.

— ¡Está saliendo! ¡Está saliendo! ¡Oh, por Nayru!

— ¡Ahhh!

— ¡Cielos! ¡Sí que era grande, ehh...!

— ¡Tu deberías saberlo más que yo, bobo!

— ¡Como sea! ¡Deja de arañarme!

— ¡Lo siento! ¡No puedo evitarlo!

— Mira que yo también quedo con tu sangre, Ness...

— Sí, pero... ¡AHHHHHHHH!

Ese grito casi le revienta un tímpano a Mario.

— Listo, terminé. Ya salió.

— Uff...

Mario escuchaba la respiración agitada de Ness.

— Bien hecho, Ness, eres un buen niño.

— ¿A-aún estoy sangrando?

— Sí, creo que mejor vamos afuera.

— Auu...

— ¡Ya deja de quejarte! Andando...

Mario se escondió. La puerta se abrió, y ambos niños salieron.

Link cogía a Ness de la muñeca. Ness tenía la boca ensangrentada, al igual que las manos de Link.

El más pequeño sostenía entre sus manos un _**dientecito**_ con sangre, mientras andaba con una mueca de dolor

Al cerrarse la puerta, ambos vieron a Mario, quien estaba en posición fetal, pose que suele poner cuando se esconde.

Ambos lo miraron, y le saludaron con la mano.

Cuando se aseguró que se habían alejado lo suficiente, Mario sacudió la cabeza, y aún en estado de shock, sólo pudo decir:

— Soy un enfermo

* * *

¿YO PERVERTIDA? Por favor! Cochinitos, pillines ¿QUien creyó que había hecho una especia de yaoi entre niños? Tampoco estoy tan enferma xd

(Ness, Lucas, Popo o T.L no cuentan, ellos son pubertos DIJE!)

EN fin ¿QUe les parecio?


End file.
